Lo mío es mío… ¿y lo tuyo?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Le pidió a Alfred que subiera apresurar a Arthur que parecía una anciana y saldría para el próximo año. Cuando subió, Francis y Mattthew escucharon raros sonidos proveniente de la habitación del británico. "¡Lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es mío!"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece al maestro todo poderoso de la toda la humanidad creada incluso extraterrestre llamado Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Absolutamente nada.

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur y FrancisxMatthew.

* * *

**Lo mío es mío… ¿y lo tuyo?**

Alfred, Francis y Matthew habían llegado a la casa de Arthur esperando a que se arreglara. Tenían una cita doble de lo más moderno según el francés.

Canadá se sentó en el sofá esperando para salir. Francia lo acompañó para que no se sintiera solito, incluso aprovechó la oportunidad de correrle mano en la pierna. El menor sobresaltó ruborizándose y tratando que se comportara porque no era su casa, pero Francis no hizo caso.

―Hey Alfred ―dijo Francia, el aludido yacía de pie caminando de un lado a otro perdiendo la paciencia de la demora del inglés ¡¿Acaso era una mujer en buscar ropa? Volteó al llamado― ¿Por qué no vas a ver a L'Angleterre? Le puedes echar una mano, porque a este paso saldremos para el próximo año.

― ¿Seguro que solo es para eso? ―preguntó sospechando de las dobles intenciones hacia su hermano.

―Claro. Sube y dile que se apresure. ―respondió. Alfred acertó y subió al segundo piso. Obviamente que el país del amor deseaba quedarse a solas con el canadiense para besarlo apasionadamente pasando el tiempo. Se inclinó hacia él tomándole del rostro y lo besó.

Matthew se sentía nervioso por lo repentino, de todas formas correspondió pensando en el momento en que la pareja bajara y los pillaría… ¿pero cuál era problema? Eran pareja, no había nada malo a no ser que Francia le pidiera hacer el amor en el sofá…

De le nada, para desconcertarlos, escucharon gritos desde arriba, frenando el beso.

― ¡¿Qué quieres Alfred?

― ¡Que te apresures! ¡¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo?

― ¡No es asunto tuyo!

― ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

― ¡Aléjate, puedo solo, para eso tengo dos manos!

― ¡Dos manos tremendamente lentas, las mías son más rápidas!

― ¡Hey, no toques! ¡Ya dije que puedo hacerlo solo!

― ¡Pero si te demoras como una anciana, Arthur! ¡Te voy ayudar y se acabó!

― ¡O-Oye! ¡Suelta!

― ¡A este paso seremos viejos! ¡¿Cuál es problema para que el héroe te ayude?

Oyeron claramente los diálogos. Canadá se tensó un poco al punto de sonrojarse y sintiéndose incómodo. Francia se acomodó, había tomado toda la atención a eso, vio al menor, y le dijo que tal vez era un mal entendido y que no se pasara ideas raras en su inocente cabeza, ya que él si lo estaba haciendo.

― ¡Oye, no me tires!

― ¡¿Me puedes dejar hacerlo?

― ¡Pero si me la estas tirando! ¡Sé más cuidadoso!

― ¡Eso hago, pero si sigues así, no podré ayudarte!

― ¡Maldita sea Alfred, con cuidado! ¡¿Qué parte de tener cuidado no entiendes?

― ¡Entiendo, pero tú me colocas nervioso!

― ¡Entonces suéltala, puedo hacerlo solo!

― ¡No! ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Recuerda que es de los dos!

― ¡¿De los dos? ¡¿Desde cuándo es de los dos, estúpido americano?

― ¡Desde que estamos juntos!

― ¡Eso no significa nada!

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es mío!

― ¡¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? ¡Suficiente, no sabes hacer nada, suéltamela!

― ¡Noooo! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

― ¡Me estas tirando!

― ¡Ni que la fuera tan delicada!

― ¡Lo es! ¡Si lo vas hacer, hazlo bien!

― ¡Hey, de verdad es suave!

― ¡Deja de tocarla y termina ya!

― ¡Okey, okey!

Mientras abajo, el canadiense se hundió en el sofá ardiendo de la vergüenza, no quería saber qué cosas estarían haciendo esos dos. Francis por su parte, ya estaba pensando en irse por la salud mental de su pequeño Matthew. El mayor se quedaría para seguir oyendo y tal vez unirse, lamentablemente no era así. Pronunció el nombre del hermano de Alfred…

― ¡¿Cómo va?

― ¡Métela idiota, métela!

― ¡¿Por dónde Arthur?

― ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí hay un hoyo!

― ¡Ya lo vi!

― ¡Pero no me la tires!

― ¡Tranquilo, terminaremos con esto luego! ¡Solo tengo que darla vuelta…!

¿Darla vuelta? Francia pensaba que Estados Unidos era un súper dotado, uhmm…no sería mala idea hacer cambio de parejas, muy moderno en estos días.

― ¡Entró!

― ¡Al fin! ¡Bien, vamos!

― ¡Espera Arthur! ¡Se manchó con blanco!

― ¡¿What? ¡Shit, shit, shit! ¡Te dije que no la tiraras, apuesto que tienes las manos sucias!

― ¡¿Eh? ¡Yo no la manché, tú lo hiciste! ¡Es tu cosa!

― ¡¿No que decías que lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es tuyo?

― ¡De acuerdo Arthur! ¡Te ayudaré a limpiártela! ¡Demonios, a este paso no saldremos nunca!

― ¡Con cuidado, es delicada! ¡Desciende con suavidad! ¡Oye, no le eches saliva!

Definitivamente tomaría la mano de Canadá y se irían de la casa, ellos solos pasarían la cena, y así fue. Francis se levantó y se lo llevó dando el verdadero argumento que podría quedar traumado, porque si quedaba traumado, no podría darle sus muestras de amor a su canadiense, y tendría que enviarlo el psicólogo.

Posteriormente, Alfred y Arthur bajaron a la sala encontrándose con nadie.

―Se…se fueron… ―murmuró Inglaterra.

―Si no te hubieses demorado, no se hubieran ido. ―dijo Alfred molesto.

― ¡Cállate! ―exclamó― Si no la hubieses manchado y demorarte en limpiarla, no pasaría esto. ―corrigió enseguida.

― ¿Qué? Arthur…yo no tengo la culpa que se te haya manchado. Es tu corbata, tú la manchaste.

―Argh, de acuerdo. Se manchó por comer un poco de crema… ―desvió la mirada al reconocer llegándose a sonrojar― Y más encima tuve que cambiarla para esto.

―Eres difícil. Solo era una simple corbata. ―dijo con normalidad dándole la mínima importancia a la vestimenta.

―Si no lo sabes, una simple corbata es fundamental en la vestimenta. Pero claro, tú no sabes vestirte.

―Tch. No voy a discutir contigo por esta tontería ―se cruzó de brazos haciendo un despecho―. Oye Arthur…

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo de malhumor.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres hacer una cena aquí? ―propuso surcando los labios.

―Em…por mí ningún problema.

―O tal vez quieras ―con esa sonrisa simpaticona, lo abrazó por la cintura― hacer otra cosa.

― ¿Otra cosa cómo qué? ―sabía la respuesta, pero se hacía el tonto desviando la mirada.

―Ah, ya sabes. Cosas. Mostrándote que lo tuyo es mío…

―"Y lo mío es mío". ―Arthur acabó esa estúpida frase cabizbajo frente al torso del menor.

―No ―corrigió enseguida sorprendiendo al británico quien alzó la vista―. Lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es tuyo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Se me ocurrió cuando veía televisión y no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, además que hace tiempo no escribía algo de mal pensar y un A&A. Pobre Canadá, espero que no haya quedado traumado o Francia tendrá que pagar una terapia o quedara sin amor durante meses.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Nos vemos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
